


赤裸男孩 Naked Boy

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 设定：黑化，阿瑟就不是个好人！痛恨德鲁伊的冷血国王亚瑟！和被族人贡献的祭品梅林！本来是个超长脑洞，文笔废只能压缩再压缩～警告：强制爱(?)，非自愿性爱，重点角色死亡另:设定越来越色戒了，前言不搭后语，逻辑硬伤…别看设定这样，其实是个无车描写的清水故事~
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	赤裸男孩 Naked Boy

1.

梅林从没想到，原来人人口中冷血残酷的暴君亚瑟，竟然是一位相当帅气的年轻人。他赤裸着身子，光着脚，站在内殿的阴影里，地上有些冰凉，但是这都不能阻止他盯着另一个房间的君主看。

“低下头，你不要眼睛了吗！”莫德雷德用梅林能听到的声音轻声说。

哦对，他和莫德雷德现在是被族人选出来的贡品了，或者说——被族人抛弃的祭品。

卡美洛特历代以来，各个民族祥和安乐，直到亚瑟·潘德拉根弑父上位后，一切都变得不一样了。

这位君主不知为何，痛恨德鲁伊人入骨，上位的第二天就带着一群骑士闯进德鲁伊的营地里大开杀戒，那是昏暗的三天，整整三天，德鲁伊的营地由一个自由富足的部落变成了白骨坟地。最后族长和亚瑟定下了契约，每年寒冬下第一场雪的时候，德鲁伊人必须要给卡美洛特送上处子两名，供卡美洛特的贵族玩乐。

但是所有的贡品都没有一个活下来的，基本上就是被亚瑟变着法的折磨够了后，丢进皇家猎场里，被当成猎物追杀直到某位贵族射出的剑穿过胸膛。

亚瑟瞥过来的眼神让梅林停止了神游，那一瞥清冷，没有什么特殊的感情，也没有仇恨。

“天呐…真不知道我们要怎么熬过去……”莫德雷德说着，眼底发红。“我一定再也见不到卡拉了是不是？”

梅林沉默了，他知道莫德雷德说的是对的。

“擦擦眼泪，记住我们的任务。”梅林只能这么说。

他们的任务只有一个——刺杀国王！

2.

“我的皇后，你觉得今年的贡品怎么样？”亚瑟牵起莫佳娜的手，放在唇边吻了一下。

“两个可怜的男孩罢了。”莫佳娜抽回自己的手，低头看着地面。面前的盛宴她一口都吃不下去，只是默默祈祷亚瑟不会太早厌烦那两个可怜的男孩，这样他们就能多活一段时间。

“你的意思是我对他们不好吗？”亚瑟不经意的说，优雅的切割着盘子里的牛肉。

“我的意思是你是个畜生。”莫佳娜微笑着，恶狠狠的说。

亚瑟皱起眉毛，“希望你不是在挑战我的底线？”

“杀了我吧”莫佳娜猛地推翻了桌子上的食物说“就当放过我，杀了我吧”

亚瑟紧紧握住莫佳娜纤细的手腕，那力道几乎折断了她的手臂。

“我怎么会杀你呢？你是我最后的亲人了”他的眼神暗淡下来“我也是你最后的亲人了，姐姐。”

3.

莫德雷德被送到下人休息的地方，梅林被送进了一个非常气派的卧室里，应该就是国王的寝宫了，他依旧赤裸着，唯一的不同就是寝宫的地面上铺了一层厚厚的地毯，踩在上面温暖又舒服。

身后一个黑影静悄悄的贴近梅林，他猛地回头——

是亚瑟，心情很好的样子。

梅林没有说话，生怕在任务完成前惹任务不高兴，被任务首先杀掉。

“你看起来不怎么害怕？”

竟然是亚瑟先说了话。

梅林摇摇头。

“你有什么想说的吗？”亚瑟坐在床上，上下打量着这个赤裸的男孩。

“您比我想象中的要英俊很多……陛下。”梅林看着亚瑟随意的目光，不知道接下来会发生什么。

亚瑟仿佛被逗笑了，他对梅林招招手，“过来，帮我脱衣服。”

当冰凉的手指覆盖上亚瑟的皮肤的时候，他终于问出那句早就想问出口的话。

“你叫什么？”

“梅林，陛下。”

这…长老可没说还得这样啊？梅林已经做好被折磨的准备了，可不是在床上被折磨的准备！

梅林想要反抗，可是他瘦弱的身子哪是亚瑟的对手，他被压制的死死的，身后火辣辣的疼，到后来已经疼到麻木，疼到没有感觉了。

亚瑟的手臂被梅林咬伤了，这个伤口其实根本不算什么，他的心脏早年在他还是王子的时候被一个德鲁伊的刺客狠狠刺穿过，身上也是久战沙场，疤痕累累。

男孩的颧骨上有着乌青的瘀痕，嘴唇也被咬破了，不知为何，这张可怜兮兮的脸对亚瑟有着莫名的吸引力。

梅林的身上布满了亚瑟留下的痕迹，嘴角还有半风干的乳白色液体。

他和别人都不一样，从第一眼见到这个男孩开始，亚瑟就这么认为了。

那天这个男孩和另一个人全身赤裸的站在内殿里，亚瑟在外殿无意间阴影下的梅林，这个男孩的眼中竟然闪烁着单纯和无畏的光芒——即使浑身都被亚瑟弄脏了，这光芒也没有褪去。

或许……这个男孩可以多留下来一段时间。

4.

“梅林！接着！”

亚瑟不由分说的丢给跪坐在地上的梅林一件衣服，既然要留下他，总是光着身子也不像话。

梅林没有动，任由那件衣服砸向他的脑袋，然后慢吞吞的穿上那件他一辈子都没见过的华美衣服。

“和你一起送来的那个男孩——”

“莫德雷德？”

“对，那个男孩，我准备让他今晚来我房间，你在外面替我把风。”

这是个不能再完美的刺杀时机了。

亚瑟原本想看梅林是什么反应，如果是和其他人一样说出什么让自己来代替同伴，或是面露吃醋的神色，那他就立马把梅林扔进猎场里射死。

不过那家伙竟然是一脸迫不及待？亚瑟搞不懂了。

5.

莫德雷德亮出手心中的银制餐刀，向着亚瑟刺过去。

年轻的国王轻松躲过这一招，但是没有躲过莫德雷德另一只手上的软剑。

这一剑刺穿了亚瑟的肋骨，莫德雷德马上就要获胜了！

侍卫不知道都死哪里去了，亚瑟捂着伤口，再被刺中一下，可能他的生命就要终结在这一晚了。

门砰的一下被闯开，竟然是梅林，抄起桌上的水壶狠狠的砸向莫德雷德的后脑勺。

亚瑟松了口气，然后晕了过去。

6.

本来计划是如果莫德雷德要失败了梅林才能做掉莫德雷德，这样起码能赢得亚瑟的信任，改日再由他刺杀。

可是眼看莫德雷德就要给亚瑟最后一击的时候，梅林不知怎么回事，在这个时候杀掉了他的伙伴。

可能是内心深处梅林并不想让亚瑟死在别人的手下吧。

7.

国王的侄子高汶是掌管城堡所有侍卫的第一骑士，昨夜国王被暗杀，侍卫又全都不见了，这是当然要高汶负责。

“其实也没什么，我听到了那个男孩的计划了。”高汶在城堡的角落，四处张望着，确保四周没人。

“男孩？你是说今年的贡品？”对面的兰斯洛特看起来就安静很多，他靠在墙上，和高汶咬着耳朵。

“对，他们计划刺杀国王，我就帮忙把侍卫调开了……虽然不知道他们为什么失败了。”高汶一把搂过兰斯洛特的腰“等我当了国王，咱们就不用偷偷摸摸的了。”

“等你当了国王或许什么都不会改变”兰斯洛特的手指勾起高汶的头发“我已经有妻子了，记得吗？”

高汶的脸黑了下来，“我还是搞不懂你为什么要娶格温。”

“为了帮亚瑟的忙，得到他的信任。”

“我不明白娶了国王的偷情对象是怎么帮忙的。”高汶皱起眉头嘟囔起来。

8.

梅林不想承认，但是他有点喜欢和亚瑟做爱了。

第一次当然是惨痛的，导致他在亚瑟受伤醒来后立马被压在床上的时候表情不太好。

“你为什么一脸见鬼的表情？”亚瑟问，这个男孩不知道又在想些什么。

“没什么……”梅林紧紧的闭着眼睛，四肢摆开“来吧，快点结束吧！”

亚瑟又被逗笑了，只不过他结束的很慢，也温柔很多。

第三次开始，梅林渐渐感受到了一些东西。

亚瑟好像很享受和梅林在一起的时光，短短两个月，亚瑟竟然被这个男孩逗笑了好几次，大多数是因为梅林又犯傻的把自己搬倒，或是无意间说出什么要命的话还不自知。意外的，亚瑟不会对唐突的梅林生气，只是会惩罚他裸体走遍城堡罢了。

不过看梅林丝毫不在乎的样子，亚瑟考虑自己的惩罚是否不合适。

9.

皇后的女仆格温这天偷偷的来找梅林。

她是个聪明的姑娘，又天天跟在莫佳娜身后转悠，当然知道这座城堡将要发生什么。

“拿着，盖尤斯说过，只要两滴就能要人性命。”

梅林接过格温递过来的瓶子，翠绿的液体看上去玲珑可爱。

“为什么给我这个？”

“你现在是亚瑟最亲近的人。”格温说“他最近都不怎么折磨莫佳娜了，谢天谢地，也不来找我了。”

梅林琢磨着，“万一我没有机会下手——”

“你一定要杀掉他”格温的目光带着坚定，亚瑟折磨莫佳娜已经够久了，谁知道最富有的卡美洛特的皇后华丽的衣服下是被青色和紫色的乌青包围的？谁又能想到每隔一段时间国王就带着几个人一起闯进皇后的寝宫又是干什么？恐怕只有格温知道。只有格温能听见莫佳娜的叫喊和求饶。

亚瑟原来不是这样的……格温皱着眉，究竟是哪一步走错了呢？

10.

亚瑟也不知道哪一步走错了，好像某一天他醒过来，发现自己失去了爱的能力，他开始因为自己的不满去惩罚仆人，伤害所有在乎他的人，只是因为看他们着急的样子很好玩，他甚至杀了乌瑟，只是因为他不想再当王子了，国王听起来没有那么枯燥,娶了同父异母的姐姐也只是为了她那五大王国第一美人的称号。

所有人都恨他，所有人都希望他去死。

但梅林不一样，他总是和所有人不一样。

那个呆愣愣的男孩看着他的时候，好像有什么东西重新回到了体内一样，或许是亚瑟早就丢失的感情吧。

所以，在梅林把毒药放在嘴唇上的时候，亚瑟依然义无反顾地吻下去。

他什么都知道。

“梅林，我累了。”亚瑟靠在梅林的怀里，嘴唇渐渐变黑。

“睡一会儿吧陛下，等你醒来的时候，我依然会在这里。”

梅林的骨头硌的亚瑟生疼，可他就是不想起来。

“梅林，你知道我哪里做错了吗？”亚瑟眯着眼睛问，他困的不行，已经睁不开眼睛了。

“我知道。”梅林说“当年刺穿你胸口的剑是由龙喷出的火锻造的，你本来必死无疑。是乌瑟和三女巫做了交易，你才活下来的。”

“代价呢？”亚瑟问，隐隐约约的知道答案。

“你的心灵。”梅林说“你曾经有的完美的心灵，她们最喜欢这个了，然后看着你的王国陨落，衰败。”

“你怎么知道这些？”

“当年刺伤你的人是我的父亲，他告诉我的。”

亚瑟差不多明白了，因为乌瑟在位的时候禁止魔法流通，梅林的父亲怀恨在心，想要让乌瑟感受痛苦，所以刺伤了亚瑟，乌瑟又为了让他的孩子活命，和三女巫做了交易，用亚瑟的心灵换了他的生命。

或许三女巫早就知道失去心灵的亚瑟会杀掉乌瑟，或许她们就等着这件事能顺利发生才拿走了亚瑟的心灵呢。

“抱抱我…梅林…”亚瑟说，“好冷…”

“我在呢，陛下。”梅林搂紧亚瑟逐渐发凉的身体，企图把自己身上的热量传递给他。

“叫我亚瑟…好久没人叫过我的名字了…”

“亚瑟，睡一觉吧。”梅林说“等你醒来的时候，我一定在。”

梅林的嘴唇也开始发黑了，毒药在亲吻亚瑟的时候也被梅林吃进嘴里了。

他不想让亚瑟太孤单的死去，绝不是因为他有一点喜欢和亚瑟做爱的原因，谁知道呢，可能是他父亲的刺杀导致了这场闹剧的源头的内疚吧。

  
  


END

PS:别问为啥阿瑟对梅林不一样，问就是真爱！

PPS:题目改叫《恋爱暴君》也很合适怎么回事(；´Д｀)


End file.
